Grim Tales: World of Z
by duskrider
Summary: Grim jr, Minimandy, and Mimi enter the world of Powerpuff girls Z how will they deal with a world that is similar to the human world they know of and the way they see people from the past that have died before. What does this grey light have to do with everything. Starts towards the start of ppgz, GrimJrXHarmen
1. Prolog

Crossover Fanfic between the Grim Tales and Powerpuff Girls Z

DR: I just got into Grim Tales and though to my self what would happen when Grim Tales collides with the world of Powerpuff Girls Z as different universe. I may have other cartoon network characters join the cast latter on, same with other franchises.

(takes place 2 years after the Grim Tales: From Down Bellow, takes place currently but I might use some things from the afterbirth like the twins.)

Paring so far in mind- JuniorXHarmen

Ages:

Grim Jr. (Junior)- 13

Minimandy (Minnie)- 12

Mimi- 13

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom)- 13

Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles)- 13

Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup)- 13

Ken Kitazawa- 8

the rest I do not know or care this is only for setting the mood.

Chapter Prolog

************(In the sky above New Townsvile)**************************

As the iceberg was hit by the beam of Chemical Z, three rays of grey, yes neither black nor white but gray. The rays of gray light hit the world at the different points around New Townsvile.

***************(In a alia way)********************************************** ********************

The strake of Gray Light hit the ground creating a portal with a 13 year old boy covered in a black hoodie and black pants hiding his skin from view. The light fuses with the boy as he wakes up and looks around without any thing shown from under his clothes.

"Where am I?" Questioned the young boy.

"Oh Higura look what we's gots here." the young boy looked up to see a fat looking human with a Mohawk talking to a taller boy with stronger muscles and dyed red hair.

"Hey kid you trespassing on our truff." said Higura

"...You mean turf right?" _'wow mom wasn't kidding when she said humans were idiots._

"Oh yous don' coretor the big man like that. Higura is going to ice yo' fool!"

"...I have only one thing to say about that buy a dictionary and learn to properly speck you're native langue...oh and invest in some mints, they _might_ help you get a date." _'That's if they are really desperate...' _The young man in a hoodie turned away from them after standing up and walked away.

The red head grabbed him and turned him around, "Oh you's doAAAHHHH!" The thug screamed in shock as he started at the face of a skeleton with only one grey eye and a tuff of brown hair on his head. As he and his fellow thug ran screaming.

"Now that was rude...hmmm must be in the human world I better get a disguise." With that flesh grow on his bones along with skin making him look like a normal pale 13 year old boy with brown hair and his right eye light grey and his left bright blue. Looking into a broken mirror nearby he nods to himself that this would work at least for now. "I hope the others are alright mom will kill me if I don't find Minnie. And the girls will kill each other if I'm too late...sigh." Yep being the son of death and evil was tough at times.

BOOOM

He looked in the direction the sound came from and sighed. Why do they always have to get into a fight when they are left along. He ran towards that direction to see what is going on as he thinks the explosion is unusually big for just his sister and friend.

***********(Chapter End)********************************************** *******************

DR: I wanted to do more than Ranma fanfics and I just got into the Grim Tales only read GTDB, not the Afterbirth as the story is non-cannon (even for that fan fiction.) The Grey light will come into play later on. No Junior, Minnie, and Mimi will gain a new form later on. Also I have a poll on my profile for my Ranma Fanfic "Shattered Universe". My fanfics will be updated at least once a month as my summer is going to be busy.


	2. Chapter 1

DR: Hello I wanted to thank all who read this fic as I was worried that it wouldn't be haft as popular as it turned out to be. Thank you.

Reminder: Takes place 2 years after the Grim Tales: From Down Bellow, might use something's from the Afterbirth. I'll just say now that I don't like Bogyman even in the Grim Adventures he was just annoying for me and the only reason I remember him is from the Spider girl alien adventure and Harror's Hand. If I did bring him in I might just have him in for like a chapter before he gets killed off. I will be using the twins and other Grim Tales characters over time but at the moment all I'm going to use are Grim Jr, Minimandy, and Mimi.

Also I don't have a BETA reader because I want to see how far I can go on my own with the help from friend on occasion that I know in real life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls Z or the Grim Tales (props to Bleedman for the latter you rock dude)

Paring so far in mind- JuniorXHarmen

Ages:

Grim Jr. (Junior)- 13

Minimandy (Minnie)- 12

Mimi- 13

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom)- 13

Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles)- 13

Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup)- 13

Ken Kitazawa- 8

the rest I do not know or care this is only for setting the mood.

Warning: OOC characters as this is two years after Grim Tales: Down Bellow. Also sorry about Mimi it is my first time writing a character without the ability to speak, as for Minnie old English is something I only dabbled in with the only book I have on it is a story book of King Arthur and His Knights.

Chapter 1:

********************************************(New Townsvile)**************************************** ***************************

A pair of grey lights struck a park in the city of New Townsvile. Out of the lights came two girls. One look at them told the people around they where not human and they panicked running and screaming.

"Tis strange, has thee people never behold a Ragdoll and Devil?" asked a girl in a purple dress with blond hair with pink bow to keep the hair out of her eyes. However these features where over shadowed by her light palish skin tone, stitches across her body and her left eye was grey as her other eye was covered by a bang of hair grown over it.

The other girl with her red skin, horns, black hair, gold piece on her forehead, and red Santa dress simply shrugged as she than gestured to the sun and sky above them with her right claw...oh almost forgot she has claws and a tail.

"Alas I tis not remember, what powers has brought us to this strange world." She looked at her companion in a questioning way to see her shrug not recalling what brought them to this world.

The last thing she remember was that they were traveling to HIM's castle to win back Jeff's soul with her bro-

"Where tis thee, brother of mine?!" asked Minnie in panic as HER placed a claw on her shoulder and gestured to the city. "Ye tis right. Come we must retrieve, Junior." The duo started there way to the city uncaring of there appearance only wanting to find there mutual loved one, so for now they will work together than back to the norm.

***********************************************(Ut onium Labs)********************************************* ****************

It was a usual day for the new crime fighters. Momoko was reading a new manga about some super hero. Miyako was doing homework. Kaoru was watching the sports channel with a rerun of one of her dad's fights. Professor Utonium and his son Ken with Poochi helping out by eating a peach bun. (say what you will but peach buns are damn good)

On the screen the mayor appeared with his assistant Ms. Bellum

"Girls emergency!" shouted the mayor

"What is it Mayor?" asked Momoko

"There are two monsters walking the streets of Townsvile." said Ms. Bellum

"Wait are they just walking down the streets? Why is that a problem?" asked Kaoru not seeing the reason they have been called.

"It's causing a panic among the citizens and it is only a matter of time before they cause some kind of riot." said the Mayor with a tone of worry

"So we go in and bring the new monsters here to get cured." said Miyako

"If they agree to it if not we kick butt." says Kaoru

"What do they look like Mayor?" asked Ken the only child of Prof. Utonium

"I'll bring up live video right now." says Ms. Bellum

*On screen was a picture of two girls who appeared to come straight out of Halloween looking around the streets for something.*

"OK girls lets suite up." says Momoko

"Powerpuff Girls Z we need you!" shouted out Poochi activating the transformation

Turning Momoko into the red Powerpuff girl, Hyper Blossom.

Transforming Miyako into the blue Powerpuff, Rolling Bubbles.

Kaoru turned into the green tomboy puff, Powered Buttercup.

The team ran out the building to the yard and flow off to help stop this before it became a problem.

******************************(Elsewhere)********* ************************************************** *******************

"How dear those puny humans fear anyone but I, Mojo Jojo!" a green monkey monster said having gained new life as a monster a weeks ago when the iceberg was hit by Z-waves and the black light transformed him. He got into a Mecha and headed out to cause distortion for those puny humans and destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z once and for all.

*******************************(Author)*********** ************************************************** ********************

Ok the Prolog is set a little bit after the first chapter and this is more of a build up. Yes I'm evil not letting Mimi see her mother's look alike until next chapter good thing I-

*BAM*

DR: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Mimi blew me a raspberry out lifting a car over her head.

DR: "OH HOLLY SH-"

XXXXXXX Transmission Cut XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 2

DR: Well it's been a while and I'm writing this as I finally made a plan for this chapter I like that will not destroy the story (I think). So yah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls Z or the Grim Tales (props to Bleedman for the latter you rock dude)

Paring so far in mind- JuniorXHarmen

Ages:

Grim Jr. (Junior)- 13

Minimandy (Minnie)- 12

Mimi- 13

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom)- 13

Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles)- 13

Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup)- 13

Ken Kitazawa- 8

the rest I do not know or care this is only for setting the mood.

Warning: OOC characters as this is two years after Grim Tales: Down Bellow. Also sorry about Mimi it is my first time writing a character without the ability to speak, as for Minnie old English is something I only dabbled in with the only book I have on it is a story book of King Arthur and His Knights.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Crazy Reunion

"Junior, Where art thee brother of mine!" shouted out Minimandy "Minnie" Reaper while looking around the streets for her brother/ potential lover. With her was Mimi the daughter of HIM and her brother's friend, and her rival for his love.

They've been through a lot since the vault incident all those years ago. Each have grown in power, skills, and as people. While Minnie would never admit it Mimi is he best female friend, while Mimi might not feel the same way as she also has Chi they are close. After all when you live with someone for 2 years you have to get along at least somewhat.

Than again broken people tend to be attracted to broken people, and while Mimi know Chi for longer than the rest of them from what they've seen Chi might be the least broken of them all.

As for the red female devil, daughter of HIM, she was looking for her best male friend and potential boyfriend. Sure she swings both ways and has some feeling for Chi thing just don't feel right going after Chi. It has been 2 years yet Chi still thinks Junior is controlling HER somehow, while Mimi feels like Chi doesn't understand her.

After all it takes two broken spirits to understand each other and even heal to a level. Since the Halloween where Junior became haft Nergal, and watching you're sister die along with gaining all her memories and emotions would break any 11 year old.

Add in becoming the Demon Reaper and slaughtering a good proration of Halloween Town and you have some deep scars. Also he had seen her worst memory and fear helping her getting over the past more.

Before they ended up in this situation Junior, Minnie, and Mimi went to HIS layer and where going to free Jeff the spider's soul after his nearly two years of imprisonment.

Well that's how it would have gone if not for one thing.

R.P.O. other wise known as Random. Portal. Opening. caused by a group grey light of some kind and now they are in the human world.

Well it looks like it but Mimi can't help but feel like there was something different going on her. The air was too clean and there was not nearly as many mutants as there should have been fallowing the Great Mushroom War where some idiot fired a Nuclear Warhead not sure who or what but end result was a good part of the world being destroyed and mutants rising.

On the bright side there was a land of candy being created! On the other hand there was a bunch of people killed during that. On the other other hand she lives in the Underworld with death, and has a crush on his son, so yay candy!

Back to the present she looks around and sees people running in fear of them and thinks it's odd. After all from what she heard about they should be more worried about that crazy skeleton king wanabe. Than again he was just some idiot that fell when the ground creaked and fell into a river of nuclear waste.

"Halt!" Mimi and Minnie paused in there foot steps. The latter to see what this person is going to say and the former in shock as that voice reminded her of...but it can't be she's dead in heaven.

The duo turns around to see a shocking sight to them. As be for them was the Powerpuff Girls but they looked different in there pre-teens.

"YouOhp!" Blossom started as a red blear tackled her to the ground.

"BLOSSOM!" shouted the girls teammates pausing with Minnie looking to see what she expected but still surprised to see, while the other two puffs paused in shock never seeing a monster do this before!

On the ground was Mimi holding Blossom's face to her chest and crying slightly with unshed tears in her eyes. What she didn't notice was her 'mother's' face turning blue.

"Hey let her go!" said Buttercup swing her hammer and hitting Mimi into a car.

"Oh thou should not have done that." said Minnie

As Buttercup was about to ask her what she was talking about she looked towards the groan of metal of a car nearby to see Mimi pissed off with her face in a frown and eyes glaring at her 'aunt' for disrupting her hug with her mother.

"I pity thee. Has no furry like a female devil's." finished Minnie stepping back for now figuring Jr. will be hear soon during the fight like usual.

She punched another car causing another dent before picking up both with a neutral expression throwing them at Buttercup making her crash into a building and a large explosion to ring out.

BOOM!

Yes her brother would be here very soon. Now just to wait and keep and eye on things to figure out what the heaven is going on?

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it peace.

Next time Puff vs. She-Devil

And yes I know Minnie kind of is letting this happen but she fells like it is not her place to fight this battle and only Junior could calm her down. After all she does have her mother's brain and knows how to deal with a situation without the need to really get involved.

As for Mimi fighting Buttercup, if someone hit you with a hammer while you're reunited with a person you care about there must be repercussions of some kind and Mimi is pissed!


	4. Chapter 3

DR: New plan for how I update, when ever I get time and motivation to do so. After all one review that was a kick in the pants and a bit of you did good was enough to make me go with this new plan I've been trying to write the new chap of shattered universe but I lost motive to do what I was planning on doing so I might work on that less out of them all since it is like 3 in 1 story so far with a whole subplot.

Sorry for it taking so long but I had a writers block and was working on getting into a college class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls Z or the Grim Tales (props to Bleedman for the latter you rock dude)

Paring so far in mind- JuniorXHarmen

Ages:

Grim Jr. (Junior)- 13

Minimandy (Minnie)- 12

Mimi- 13

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom)- 13

Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles)- 13

Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup)- 13

Ken Kitazawa- 8

the rest I do not know or care this is only for setting the mood.

Warning: OOC characters as this is two years after Grim Tales: Down Bellow. Also sorry about Mimi it is my first time writing a character without the ability to speak, as for Minnie old English is something I only dabbled in with the only book I have on it is a story book of King Arthur and His Knights.

* * *

Chapter 3: When you hit a Devil...

They tend to get even with you and by even I mean pay back to the fifth power. Mimi is no exception after years of separation from her mother after being forced to kill he she sees her once more. Sure she is younger than Mimi remembered but this was a Alternative universe.

She knows this because

1) the air is too clean

2) the Powerpuff girls are too young

3) Her mother was alive here

She knows this was not her blood mother but this is the closest thing she can get and hope for. Who cares if she didn't give birth to her in this world. Who cares if she is her age about. This looks like her mother, and is a version of her mother. And she is damn happy to have her around!

She did what any loving daughter would do when they see her long dead mother's alternative version, hug her.

"BLOSSOM!"

And this bitch version of her Aunt just hit her off of her loving hug for her mother. Vengeance will be mine!

She heard Minnie say something but didn't care that green bitch is going down!

Mimi picked up the car she crashed into punched another to make a claw hold and throw them at the bitch of an aunt. She faces her aunt with a neutral expression and throws the cars at her.

BOOM!

Bitch got what's coming to her!

"You're going down!" Shouted Buttercup flying out of the wreckage towards her, surprised to see her aunt recover so fast she got hit in the face by the green puff. She flew into a building. "Hiss!"

"Did she just hiss?" questioned Buttercup taken by surprised and tackled to the ground in a way that makes football stars glow with envy. She pulled the girls hair with one claw and back handed her with the other making her crash into a car that. She reaches down into hammer space for what she needs.

"Is that all you-!" said a dizzied puff as she was hit by Mimi's STFU tm. The girl was so dizzied she didn't notice the devil girl coming towards her when Blossom stepped in between the two.

Bubbles would have too but Minnie knocked her out before she could as she would just get the situation to escalate and it would be tiresome to keep Mimi from killing them when she got serous.

"Enough!" Blossom said, Mimi stepped back a bit. "Good now lets just talk this out." Normally Blossom wouldn't be like this in this kind of situation but she can see the devil girl didn't mean to harm her and Buttercup did start this fight in the first place. "Now what do you want?" asked Blossom having no idea what is going on.

"..." Mimi just stares at her as Blossom sweatdrops, along with the other puffs as this is getting weird as she was saying nothing.

"Did thee not notice. Thin devil be mute." stated Minnie making the girls face fault

"Than how wiOMPH!" grunted the young red puff as she was glopped by the red devil.

"...Mama..." She said rubbing her face against a embarrassed blushing Blossom.

"Mama!" shouted the puffs stunned not seeing this coming.

THUD

A giant thud rang out as a huge robot landed in the middle of the streets piloted by Mojo Jojo.

"You freaky little girls have been called the scariest thing people have ever seen, mojo. But I Mojo Jojo will be the one everyone fears when I destroy you and the Powerpuff Girls Z, mojo."

"Tis thee be a monkey? A most strange world we have found, Mimi. Now where could big brother be?" asked Minnie wondering what is taking Grim Jr. so long to find them.

The red devil girl just nodded now known as Mimi. Still hugging her mama.

"You will not ignore me!" the robot throw a punch at them only for the hand to be knocked off course as a blur slammed into it as it landed on the ground infont of the girl.

"Geez do you have to start a fight you two every time you're left alone." Revealing it to be a boy in a black hoodie with brown hair and a grey eye and a blue eye.

"Big brother!" shouted Minnie happy as Mimi glopped him before she could, gaining a tick mark.

"Big brother?" questioned the girls and monkey thinking it was odd as they don't look alike much but there was some simile, like they grey eye they could see.

"Get off mine brother, she-devil." said Minnie enraged as Mimi looked at her and gave her a raspberry glopping Junior who was happy he didn't need to breath.

"Hey don't ignore me!" shouted Mojo Jojo as he was crushed by a wave of Killing Intent from Junior as he got off the ground with Mimi letting go.

"Oh I haven't forgot about you. You tried to kill my friend and threaten my sister. For that I will "play" with you for a while." he smirked at the look off fear in the monkeys eyes as they others had some trouble breathing but the people he came to this world with as he wasn't going at full power KI. (After all his mother's is much worse than even his dad's and he's death!)

* * *

End Chap

Next Chapter Grim Jr. vs Mojo Jojo and explanations (probly) I don't plan on killing Mojo yet but it's a maybe at this point. Maybe after he does something too stupid.


	5. Chapter 4

**Grim Tales World of Z!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or the Grim Tales from Down Bellow or the AfterbirthChapter 4 – The Son of Death and Evil!

Sorry it has been a while since I was here. Remember 2 years since the end of Grim Tales from Down Bellow.

Paring so far in mind- Junior X Harmen

More detailed – Junior X Mimi X Minnie X (Mystery) X (? Powerpuff) X unknown # of others

Debating if more than one puff falls for Junior or not so I will not say the one I plan on having become part of the harmen.

Also the mystery one if known only to meAges:Grim Jr. (Junior)- 13Minimandy (Minnie)- 12Mimi- 13Momoko Akatsutsumi (Hyper Blossom)- 13Miyako Gotokuji (Rolling Bubbles)- 13Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup)- 13Ken Kitazawa- 8

Last time:

_"Hey don't ignore me!" shouted Mojo Jojo as he was crushed by a wave of Killing Intent from Junior as he got off the ground with Mimi letting go."Oh I haven't forgotten about you. You tried to kill my friend and threaten my sister. For that I will "play" with you for a while." he smirked at the look off fear in the monkeys eyes, his eyes glowed an unholy green._

Present:

"What is this f-feeling, moj-jo." Asked the monkey mutant said to himself as he was the kid no, this monster before him killing him in all ways imaginable.

*Cough* *Cough* "W-What's going on!" shouted Buttercup trying to act tuff but even if this boy was not facing her it was like she was breathing through a straw. She looked down and saw her knees shaking wondering is this fear?

Than the pressure was released as quickly as it came, Jr sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that I forget mortals aren't used to killing intent." He faces the Mecha monkey and smiles sinisterly. "Ready to dance with death?" questions Jr as he holds out his hand and his sleeve becomes tentacles with eyes and mouths as the only ones not shocked by this were Mimi and Minnie.

The tentacles formed scythe with a black handle, black blade, and green eyes one noticeable were the blade meets the handle. His hood was pulled up showing only two glowing green eyes with slits in them. His hoody gains green spikes as well as eyes here and there, same happened to his pants. His hands turned into claws that looked sharp enough to cut steel in haft.

"What the hell are you!" shouted Mojo never seeing of feeling anything that set his animal instincts on edge like this before. They were screaming at him RUN get as far away from that!

**_"What I am?" _**asked the demonized boy leaning his scythe over his shoulder with a clawed hand cupping his face as he went into a "thinking pose". What cheeped people out was the duo voices they heard coming from the boy. **_"I am the son of death and evil, the first and only Demon Reaper!" _**He smirked showing his sharpened fangs freaking out the people not used to this (everyone but Minnie and Mimi).

"Thee brother has a flare for the dramatics has he not?" asked Minnie to the red she devil next to her glaring at her slightly for hugging her junior. She got a slight nod in return from her rival for her brother's love.

"W-What's going on here!" shouted Blossom freaked out and confused now. First the red girl shows up with the blond girl, and the red girl kept hugging her and throws a car at Buttercup. Then she calls her mom! Mojo shows up and the cute guy who saved them turned into…into this!

"Mojo will not be scared of some little boys costume trick!" shouted the monkey as his robot swung his fist at the Demonic Reaper.

**_"Fool." _**The reaper flipped over the fist and swung his scythe cutting the hand off. Mojo tried to hit him with the other fist with Junior doing the same as before only for missile to hit him while in mid-air from the robot's chest.

"Yes who's the mammal?"

Out of the dust cloud shot out a clawed hand piercing the center robot, the dust cleared and Junior was standing there bored without a scratch. **_"Is that all?"_**

He was used to harder fights since his training started. Hell even the Boogeyman gave a better fight when he tried to kidnaped Minnie. Key word tried, than Grim Jr turned him into Cerberus food, literary. (No one messes with his family without consequences *Evil smirk*) Not the best move he made as it gave the hellish guard dog indigestion. And who do you think had to get him to the vet?

Mojo hit a button and was launched out of the robot within an escape pod. "I will be back, mojo!"

**_"Weakling," _**stated the demon reaper as he turned into his human form. He look around for any more threats not noticing the Powerpuff Girls with their eyes wide as it takes longer for them to fight Mojo and his Mecha at times.

Mimi ran up to Junior and slapped him surprising the others.

"What was that for?" asked Junior

"…" Mimi taps her foot on the ground

"Sorry I stole your fight but –"

"…." Mimi glares and taps her foot faster on the ground

"I know he tried to kill you mom-Wait mom?!" shouted Junior is surprise as his eyes widened in shock

"…" Mimi points (as best one can with claws for hands,) at the Powerpuff Girls Z who were coming out of there shock.

"How did I not notice them, now anything else I forgot about?" asked Junior

"Oh~ Big brother," said Minnie as her eyes glowed red, making Junior fear for his life from the aura of evil his sister was emanating similar to his mother's.

_'Damn I forgot she was there. I'm dead…well deader.'_

Each of the puffs had their own thoughts on what they had seen.

_'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Going in to save the day! That's our job.'_

_'Why does that red girl call me mom?'_

_'Did I leave the oven on?'_

************************( Utonium Labs)*************************************

"Professor the cookies are burning!" shouted Ken

"Ow! My buns are burning!" said a robotic dog rolling around as he was on fire as the Professor used the fire extinguisher

******************(Back with our protagonists)******************

"Who are you?" asked Bubbles

The trio with Junior hiding behind Mimi as Minnie stopped glaring at him while moving towards them with her fencing sword when she heard the question putting the sword back in subspace.

"Hello thee maiden, I am Minimandy or Minnie." Said the Blond Ragdoll

"Hello I am Grim Junior." Said the only boy of the group, than the Powerpuff look at the red devil girl

"…."

"….."

"…."

"TALK DAMN IT!"

Buttercup is hit by STFU iron to the face as Mimi gives her a raspberry.

"Sigh how about we go somewhere else to talk about this." Said Junior as he starts walking away with his group fallowing and Mimi dragging KOed Buttercup away by her legs.

(Author Note)

Sorry it took so long but I'm now in the Newspaper Club with a bunch of other stuff now and it limits my free time.


End file.
